


What You Need

by TobytheWise



Series: Destiel Smut Bingo [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Nightmares, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 15:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: When Castiel wakes up from a nightmare, Dean takes care of him, reminding Cas that they're both alive and well.





	What You Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spnhell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnhell/gifts).



> Written for Destiel Smut Bingo. Square filled: Waking up from a nightmare

“Cas.”

“Cas.”

“Castiel!”

Castiel jerks awake. He can’t catch his breath. His hands shake. His clothes stick to his skin with sweat. His eyes dart all around the room until they land on Dean. Staring into those green eyes that are filled with life, Castiel finally feels like he can breath again. Slowly, his heart begins to regulate, his shaking calms down. He hastily wipes his cheeks, embarrassed to find them wet with tears. 

“Can I touch you?” Dean quietly asks. 

“Yes. Please, Dean,” Castiel murmurs out, burying his face against Dean’s neck before he can even react. Dean wraps his arms around him, holding him tight and rubbing up and down his back. 

“I’m here, Cas. I’m here,” Dean whispers against his ear and it makes something inside Castiel break. He lets out a broken sob against Dean’s throat. 

“You were dead, Dean. Gone by my hand. Over and over and over again.”

“Sweetheart. It’s over. You didn’t do it. I’m here and safe.”

Castiel’s hands tighten where they’re clenched in Dean’s shirt before he pulls back. His hands brace on each of Dean’s cheeks. He takes in every detail of Dean’s face, his freckles, his lips, his nose, his eyes. He’s alive. He’s here. 

“Kiss me,” Castiel gets out, his voice cracking. 

Dean leans forward, because of course he does. Of course he knows exactly what Castiel needs and is always willing to give it. Their lips crash together. The gasp that Dean lets out as Castiel bites his lip is just further reminder that Dean’s alive. Castiel pulls back in order to rid them both of their shirts before diving back in. His hands never stop moving, never stop touching Dean’s warm skin. 

Making a whine in the back of his throat, Castiel pulls back enough to rip his boxers away. When he rolls back over, all he feels his Dean’s bare skin against his own and it makes him pant against Dean’s throat. 

“Please,” he whimpers, thrusting his cock against Dean’s hip. “Please, Dean. I need.”

“I know what you need, sweetheart. Let me take care of you.”

Castiel nods his head before going back to kissing Dean’s skin. His lips move across Dean’s throat, over to his shoulder, down to his clavicle. Everywhere his lips touch makes his head scream here, alive, warm. Dean’s okay. 

A wet finger touches his hole and he wraps his leg around Dean’s hip, offering himself up and giving Dean better access. Castiel bites down on Dean’s shoulder as Dean’s finger penetrates him. He opens easily, used to the feeling and still relaxed from their lovemaking before bed. It doesn’t take long before Castiel feels ready. 

“Dean,” Castiel whispers as he straddles his hunter’s lap. Reaching behind himself, Castiel points Dean’s dick to his hole before slowly sinking down, taking every inch of him in one smooth descent. 

“Cas,” Dean gasps out once Castiel is fully seated. Dean sits up, wrapping his arms around Castiel’s back until they’re chest to chest, panting into each other’s open mouths. “I love you, Sweetheart. I’ve got you,” he murmurs against Castiel’s lips. 

Castiel lets out a broken sound as he begins to move. The feel of Dean’s hard cock inside him, sliding in and out, stretching him and filling him, leaves Castiel breathless. His body thrums with pleasure while his heart his filled with undeniable love. He clings to Dean, his fingernails digging into Dean’s skin. 

“Fuck,” Dean grits out. “So close, baby. Come with me. Please, Cas.”

Castiel’s orgasm isn’t an explosion of pleasure. This time it sneaks up on him, covers him, flows through him like a wave. One moment he’s enjoying the feel of Dean around him and inside him and the next moment his dick is erupting, covering their bellies with his cum. 

“Yes,” Dean groans as he begins to come as well, filling Castiel’s ass. Castiel clenches down, wanting every single drop to stay inside him, a physical reminder of where they are, that this is real. 

“Thank you,” Castiel sighs out, dipping his head down to rest against Dean’s throat. “Thank you.”

Dean’s hand comes up, cradling the back of Castiel’s hand. “You never have to thank me for taking care of you.”

“I love you, Dean.”

“Love you too, sweetheart.”


End file.
